Raised by the Enemy
by ninariddletales
Summary: Severus Snape has a son! When the Dursely's are killed before James and Lily Dumbledore wants Harry to be raised at Hogwarts, not knowing who he is. When he offers Snape a job there's one condition. UPDATED! CHAPTER FIVE!
1. Default Chapter

Raised by the Enemy  
By: ninariddletales  
  
"Would you care for a lemon drop?"  
  
**_"A What?"_**  
  
"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."  
  
"Dumbledore!" McGonagall snapped; this isn't the time to think about candy she thought... "What are we going to do about Harry?"  
  
"Um?"  
  
"His parents are dead; his last living relatives are dead? Where is he going to go? I'd ask the Weasly's but their expecting another one." she sighed.   
  
"Voldemort really thought his plans out," Dumbledore mused.  
  
"What I don't understand is why did he kill the Muggles than go to James and Lily's? He couldn't have known Harry would survive?"  
  
"Maybe he didn't. Tom Riddle was the cleverest students Hogwarts has ever known. He could have something planned that we will learn in 10 years time."  
  
McGonagall sighed again; all she wanted was to get out of here and back to Hogwarts soon. Hogwarts was safe, it was home. They were standing outside a house where three dead people lay.   
  
"Minerva, when we get back I'd like for you to announced that Harry's is with family"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's the only way for us to keep him safe. Otherwise he'll be the boy-who-lived, and be famous which wizards will look for him. To love him or hurt him."  
  
Dumbledore did have some reason she decided, "But everyone knows he's alive, he'll be famous, he'll...we can't..."  
  
"Tell them."  
  
McGonagall stopped arguing and nodded. "Where is he?" she snapped as a realization hit her, "You didn't let Hagrid bring him?"  
  
"I would trust Hagrid with my life and yours too, if it came down to it." said Dumbledore.  
  
"I didn't say I didn't trust him." said McGonagall in a very annoyed tone. "It's just he's so...what in heavens name was that noise."  
  
McGonagall would have it was the rumble of thunder if the motorcycle hadn't come down from the sky. She recognized it the second she saw it. That was Sirius Black's motorcycle; he had brought it the day he graduated for Hogwarts. But just by looking at the extremely large man on the bike she could tell it was Hagrid. He had a bundle of blankets McGonagall assumed.   
  
"Hagrid, where did you get that?" the Hogwarts teacher yelled, "You know how many muggles can hear that thing?"  
  
"Well, Minerva, I'm sure they do now."   
  
McGonagall felt a heat in her cheeks, not quite a blush but if she'd been forty years younger it would have been.  
  
"Sirius Black was at the house he let me borrow his motorcycle."  
  
"No problems, were there?"  
  
"No, sir...Poor little angel, been asleep for a half hour. Do we really have to leave him with muggles?"  
  
"No, Hagrid. The muggles are dead."  
  
Hagrid started sobbing more, "Poor Harry, the muggles were bad enough now the boy little child has nothing."   
  
"Quiet!" Minerva snapped, "You'll wake the muggles."   
  
"S-Sorry..."  
  
"Who will take care of him?" Minerva demanded to know.

  
  
**_"No way on hell!!"_** Severus Snape yelled.   
  
"Please, watch your language!" snapped Dumbledore as he looked at the child to see if he was still sleeping, "Severus, I'm offering you a job if..."  
  
**_"If I'll look after this brat!"_** he screamed,**_ "Are you senile!" _**Snape bit his words, Dumbledore had done a lot for him, saved him from the darkness and now he was offering him a job.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Well, I was hoping till he enters Hogwarts."  
  
**"Molly would love to have another brat."** he busted out.   
  
"Severus, I want him here. You promised."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You promised Lily you'd always be friends, will you really turn you back on her child after she's dead."  
  
Dumbledore's words hit him like a knife, Snape cared more for Lily than anyone could imagined.   
  
"There's something else, isn't there."   
  
"Yes, he musntknowwhoheis!"  
  
Snape's eyes widened, _**"You want him to think he's my child!!!"  
**_  
"Yes, it's the only way to insure his safety."  
  
"I'm going to regret saying this."  
  
_"Saying what?"  
_  
Note: I don't own anything. I guess you know what happens. Sorry this chapter is so short, I've been busy. But I will update soon. That is if people like it. Always,   
  
Rebecca.


	2. Chapter Two

Raised by the Enemy  
  
By: ninariddletales  
  
"Father!"   
  
Harry wondered the halls of Hogwarts, looking for his father Potions Professor Severus Snape. He knew the halls well since he had lived there his entire life on occasion they would go to Snape manor mostly during summer, for some reason Severus had never allowed Harry to stay at the manor alone. Harry's father worried too much and actually attending Hogwarts worried him, what if his father didn't even want him to have friends, with Severus Snape everything was possible. Finally, Harry gave up his search and returned to their rooms, near the Slytherin common room. Harry dislike Slytherins in all the years he'd been raised there not one gave him a reason to like them, they broke rules which Snape let them get away with, they loved Dark Arts which would get anyone to worry about the next Voldemort and they were just plain mean. Regulus Harold Snape hated his the fact his father wanted him in Slytherin and his name, when he was four he told his father he wanted to be called Harry (the nickname some Gryffindor girls called him) and would answer to nothing else. After a year his father finally got the point across but Slytherin might be harder. Harry sat in a large couch next to dead fire.   
  
"Harry."  
  
The boy almost jumped out of his sit when his thoughts were disturbed, "Father, I've been looking everywhere for you, Where were you?"  
  
"Somewhere...Aren't we going to Diagon Alley to get your things?"  
  
"I guess." Harry sighed rolling his eyes.   
  
"Well, hurry up."'  
  
The two went to the fireplace and Snape grabbed some floo powder.  
  
"You want to go with me...?"  
  
"Father, I think I'll survive." Harry moaned.   
  
"Let's not bring up, Die again Alley."   
  
Harry put a pout on his as he grabbed some ash from his father's hand. "Diagon Alley!"  
  
"That child! Diagon Alley."  
  
Shopping was not hard since they knew there way around. Snape started to get a little worried, the wand; Severus knew every Snape's wand was similar, but Harry was not a Snape so would he have a wand like this mother's. That would be easy to explain, so if it was a wand like James's he would...just lie and say it was like Lily's. Wait I'm confused.   
  
"Ah, Snape I've been waiting for you to bring your child in."  
  
"I'm sure." Snape mumbled .After several tries the right wand was almost impossible to find. Finally one worked and to Snape's horror it was almost like...  
  
"Come on." Harry turned around to see a man and his child, both looked alike with there fancy robes and blonde hair.   
  
"Lucius, what a pleasure."  
  
"Same, this must be your child." he grinned, "Draco, this is Regulus Snape."  
  
"Harry."   
  
Snape gave Harry a little push, he sighed as he shook hands with Draco, "Pleasure's mine." Harry murmured.  
  
"You know Severus, he looks nothing like you!"   
  
Severus mumbled something under his breath, "Well, good day." he kinda smiled as he half lead, half pushed Harry out.   
  
"Yeah, watch it." Harry mumbled as he dusted himself off.   
  
"Harry, your more trouble than your worth."  
  
"Yeah, yeah...dad?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Here, Severus." McGonagall smiled as she handed the four year old to Snape.   
  
"But I have another class..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Severus, I'm got to go. He can sit in, he's an angel."  
  
Snape rolled his eyes as he took Harry as he called himself, and sat him down.  
  
"Now, listen. I've got a class, I want you to sit here and be silent, ok."  
  
Harry frowned, "Ok."  
  
"If you're good I'll...take you flying!"  
  
"YEAH!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Shh."   
  
Snape made his way around his desk to see several Gryffindor girls entered a few minutes early, "OH!"  
  
"He's so cute!" the girls surround him.   
  
"Ladies, take your seats."  
  
A few of them groaned, "Bye, Harry."  
  
Even the kids call him Harry, Snape sighed. Most of the class went nicely until, "10 points from Gryffindor!"  
  
"Father..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think that was an unfair questions, first year aren't going to know that."  
  
"And how would you know?" Snape asked sharply, looking at his son who was reading a very heavy book.   
  
"Because it's in the last chapter of your 7th year book."  
  
Snape heard the giggles from his students. "Silence!"   
  
"Professor!" A young Slytherin girl raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Heaita."  
  
"How old is Harry?"  
  
The rest of the class went like that finally Snape just let them go, his child was a thorn in his side.   
  
"Daddy, what's wrong you look mad?"  
  
"Nothing. Go to your room. No flying today. "  
  
"Why, can't I?"  
  
"DON'T QUESTION ME!" Snape yelled.   
  
"I-I'm sorry." Harry bust into tears making Snape feel horrible.  
  
"Harry, let's go flying."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
End Chapter 2!! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!! Hope you like this chapter. I have to now so that non-members can vote. Thanks,   
  
Rebecca. 


	3. Chapter Three

Raised by the Enemy   
  
by: ninariddletales   
  
"Father?"  
  
Harry entered his father's chambers to see him reading, Snape had so many books but since raising Harry he didn't have time, now that Harry was a student at Hogwarts he was more resevered.   
  
"Harry, shouldn't you be celebrating?" his father voice sounded sharp.   
  
"Yeah, but you known Gryffindor's...they throw lame parties."   
  
Snape chuckled at this, "So you like it?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Attention..."   
  
"Sometimes it's nice, other times not so much. I don't want attention. I want to sit here and be a stupid Daddy's boy."  
  
"Harry...There's something I have to tell you."  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Nothing, "sighed Snape, "Go, enjoy the party those stupid Gryffindor's are throwing, it's not everyday my son is the seeker his first year."  
  
"And who do we have to thank?" grinned Harry.  
  
"Malfoy," they chirped in unison.  
  
"God, Albus. I was so close to telling him. I can't lie to him, anymore. I thought when I agreed to his that maybe it would be easy, maybe he would know deep down inside. But he really thinks I'm his father." Snape sighed as he sat in the headmaster's room drinking some heavy tea.   
  
"Lemon drop?"  
  
Snape gave him a look and that was enough, "Severus, I know this is hard for you. But now isn't the time. When he's ready, I'll tell you."  
  
"I just can't lie to him."  
  
"I'm not asking you to lie, just keep things the way they are."  
  
"You know today he said lame just like James. That was that's stupid git's favorite word."  
  
"Blood never lies." Dumbledore smiled.   
  
"But sometimes I really feel like he's Lily and My child. Than I remember that he isn't."  
  
"Severus, you raised him to some degree you'll always be his father."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Harry is a wonderful seeker."  
  
Snape felt himself laugh, "I guess you're going to tell me that's James talent, well let me tell you I've been flying with that child since he was three."  
  
"Well, it was the perfect mix."  
  
"Albus...When can I tell him?"  
  
"Severus."  
  
"So, how's your dad." Hermione asked as her, Ron and Harry chatted by the fireplace.  
  
"I don't know. Sometimes he seems really proud of me. Other times it's like I'm a stranger to him."  
  
"Well, Harry I've got one question for you! How did you live with him for ten years!" Ron exclaimed, Hermione poured some outrage at his insulting question but Harry answered anyway.  
  
"Ron, Severus is really caring and kind. Your just a gryffindor so you wouldn't know what that's like."  
  
"Yeah! Your a gryffindor too!" Ron yelled friendly tackling his friend was the couch to the ground.   
  
"Guys, you're being to loud! Your going to get us in trouble!" Hermione huffed.   
  
"No, Seriously." Ron started as he got off of Harry. "What's Snape really like?"  
  
"He's...quiet...yet he can snipe back better comments than anyone I know...he's gentle...and never lies to me. That's probably the thing I love the most, no matter how bad things are he would never lie to me, and if he did I bet it would be only to kept me safe."  
  
Hermione thought this was so sweet while Ron was also ready to throw up.  
  
"What about your mother?"  
  
"My mother died giving birth to me. My father tells me she was very kind and gentle. He says I look a great deal like her. He's says they met in school. Her name was Lily Evans Sn-."  
  
"That's one of mom's old friends!" Ron exclaimed.   
  
"Really?"  
  
"You bet, I have this picture Dad took it cause he loves muggle things and all. It's mom and her closest friends." Ron yelled as he went upstairs and came back with the black and white photo.   
  
"See, far right: James Potter...Lily Evans."  
  
"She's beautiful, Harry." Hermione smiled, "Whose that boy?"  
  
"James...Potter." Hermione looked over the pic again, "He looks kind of like you."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Harry."  
  
He looked up and saw Oliver in the entrance, "Your dad's looking for you."  
  
"Thanks, Bye guys."  
  
He made his way to the door but whispered, "8:00 Pm on the field, don't forget." in Oliver blushing ears.   
  
Silently Harry made his way back to his father's rooms and saw the halls were already empty and quiet.   
  
"Password, please."  
  
"Azkaban." That's Happy. Harry thought.  
  
"Father!"  
  
Harry entered and saw his father right where he'd left him earlier that day.   
  
"Yes, father you sent for me."  
  
"H-Harry."  
  
Note: Sorry, cliffhanger. I promise I'll update soon! For one of the Future Chapters I'll have a slash and nonslash! Later. 


	4. Chapter Four

Raised by the Enemy  
  
By: ninariddletales  
  
Author's Note: Hello! I've been in Donna, Texas for a family reunion. I'm touched by your reviews! I see most of you don't want slash, but when I came up with this fic I had slash in mind. BUT WHO AM I TO AGURE WITH THE PUBLIC! So I did a no slash. But please enjoy this chapter  
  
In the future they will be one slash, maybe. Nothing really, just suggestion. But I will always have a no slash!!!!! Just a thought the small hinted slash, is Oliver/Harry not Snape/Harry that would be sick. As much as I love that pairing but not in this fic.   
  
THANK YOU AGAIN!!  
  
"Father!"  
  
Harry entered and saw his father right where he'd left him earlier that day.   
  
"Yes, father you sent for me."  
  
"H-Harry."  
  
Present  
  
"Father, is something wrong?" Harry noticed the uncharacteristic grim look on his father's worried face. His father had been acting strangely but Harry just couldn't place what was so different so unsure about his Dad.   
  
"Harry, please sit."  
  
Anything that was a pled scared Harry, what could be so important. Harry reluctantly sat next to his father on the large family sized couch.   
  
"Yes, father."   
  
Snape looked at his son, seeing the unclouded innocence in his eyes. He knew this would probably break his heart, but he loved him. And because he really loved Harry like his own he could no longer lie and mislead him.   
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Y-Yes, father. Of course, you're everything to me." Harry's voice sounded cracked and frightened.   
  
"And you'd love me, now matter what."  
  
"No matter what? Father, what's going on? Why are you talking this way?" Harry was about to stand but his father pushed him back down. Unable to fight his father's weight he sat and listened.   
  
"Just answer."  
  
His father's voice was cold and spiteful, "Yes, f-father...what's this about?" Harry tried to yell or sound defiant but he only managed to croak out a soft petrified voice.   
  
"Harry, I'm not you think I am. I'm-"  
  
"...a deatheater."  
  
Shock took over Snape's face, not sure if it was surprise or hate Harry continued, "F-father, remember I was scared to sleep by myself till I was seven...I saw it one night and looked through books and everything, but I couldn't find anything so...Are you mad at me?"  
  
"...No, Now tell me, how did you find out?"  
  
Harry quietly explains to his father about him being seven and asking Dumbledore. Snape smiled inside, Harry always liked to explain things when he was little. He remembered when Harry was only four and he spoke & read perfectly. He even helped his father translate some Latin. They had been through a lot together, Snape thought about the first time he really started to understand that he loved Harry. It took almost losing him to knock some sense into him.   
  
Past  
  
"Father!"   
  
Snape's blood turned cold as the ice outside as he heard Regulus's (Harry's) scream. He stood in his office still waiting for another scream to figure out where his child was.   
  
"HELP!"  
  
Snape ran towards the outer dungeons where he hoped the screams had come from. He looked down the dark hallways and saw and heard nothing. Suddenly at the very end in the gardens beyond the dungeons he saw his son pop up and be dragged under. He ran towards and saw he was under icy water, surrounded by snow. How? He didn't know and didn't care all that matter was Regulus. He looked at the broken ice and water; they were still with no movement.   
  
"Where are you?" he yelled desperately. Snape didn't think he was this desperate before even when he realized what a stupid mistake he made when joining the Deatheaters.   
  
Suddenly, Harry popped up in the middle. Gasping for breath his panic starting to drag him down again.   
  
"Regulus, don't panic." Snape ordered grasping his son by the robes and pulling him on the ground.   
  
"How many times...m-must...I tell y-you, old m-man." Harry smiled gasping for air, "I-It's H-Ha-arry."  
  
"You stupid boy." Snape cried hugging his little boy tightly. "What happened? Oh, forget that. Your freezing," He picked up the tiny boy and carried him to there rooms. By the time his father dressed him, warmed him up and put him in bed, the smallest Snape was fast asleep.   
  
"Goodnight, Harry..." Snape smiled again, that was the first time he called his child by that stupid nickname the stupid Gryffindor girls and Weasly's who taught Harry they're twisted tricks everyday called him. Then Severus thought of something he hadn't thought about it but Harry was really his. He's only lived four years and he'd done a lot and Severus had seen a lot. What would life be without Harry? He couldn't think about that now. In only a few short years he would have to, but not now. Now he would just watch him sleep, his little angel.   
  
End Chapter Four  
  
Note: Next chapter I'll explain what happened to Harry. If you need a little visual help think, "Little Women!" I don't own anything. 


	5. Chapter Five

Raised by the Enemy  
  
By: ninariddletales  
  
Note: The reviews had been great! Thanks, my laptop died a few days ago so the updates might be slow, I also have a dance camp coming up. But I still will update at least every two days! This is in the second year. Thanks.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Harry was worried, he didn't dare go back to the Gryffindor's common room. Things were going ok, Oliver had complete faith in him at the games which made Harry happy because he really looked up to him, and soon the two were talking a lot. Than He had spoken Parseltounge he know everyone was scared. He should have know it would be stupid to accept Draco's Challenge. Harry had been talking to snakes since he was little, his father never told him it was bad. He was only trying to keep the snake from biting off someone's head!! He sat in his father's chambers waiting for him to return it was almost twelve Pm and Harry hoped he wouldn't be much longer. Why, could he really be the heir of Slytherin? His first year Voldemort tried to use him to get the stone, he even tempted Harry by saying he'd bring his mother back...  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here?"  
  
Harry looked at his father but continued to sit not moving his eyes from the fire.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Horror crossed Snape's face, How could Harry know?  
  
"Harry, please-"  
  
"You could have told me..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I didn't know talking to snakes was wrong."  
  
Silence followed Harry's last statement. Snape thought back to today's events, foolish Gilderoy wanted to show off his dueling skills that was a laugh. Than Gilderoy for some odd reason picked Draco, and of course Severus wasn't going to let him win so he chose Harry. It would have been easy if Malfoy hadn't cheated. Than he put the snake out there probably on purpose. Since Lucius knew Harry spoke Parseltounge, stupid gits.   
  
"Harry, I...I should have told you. But you always liked talking to snakes and I didn't want to upset you."  
  
"You didn't want to upset me? Well, you did a damn good job protecting me."  
  
"Harry..."  
  
/Flashback/  
  
Snape sighed as he entered his and his five year sons chambers. They students were annoyed today, Snape was about to kill all the little brats but the day was over soon. Why Dumbledore ever thought he could teach was beyond him.  
  
"Harry!" As Snape entered everything looked calm and clean which was a rare sight for the Snape household. "Harry?"  
  
"Over here, dad!"   
  
Severus made his way to Harry's bedroom he was his son sitting on the window chatting some ungodly langue.  
  
"Harry, what are you saying?"  
  
"I was talking to Will."  
  
"Whose Will?" Snape sighed hoping it wasn't an imaginary friend.  
  
"That's Will." he said pointing out the window.   
  
Severus groaned as he made his way to the window and looked at what Harry was pointing to. It was a green garden snake, not very large in size, probably still a child itself.   
  
"You can talk to snakes, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, it's easy! Give me a question to ask him!"  
  
"What's his parents names?" Snape said doubtfully.   
  
Harry sure enough spoke Parseltounge and the snake answered back.   
  
"He says his mother's name is Ann and his father's name is William."   
  
"Do you talk to snakes often, Harry?"   
  
"Not really, father. whenever I meet one. There very nice creatures. I like them." Harry grinned.   
  
"That's strange." Snape mumbled.  
  
"What is father? Can't all wizards talk to snakes?"  
  
"No, they can't." Could James talk to snakes, no to stupid, Lily...she hated the thought of snakes.Have you told Dumbledore that you can talk to snakes?"  
  
"No, should I?"  
  
"Forget it, carry on with your snake friend."  
  
For the rest of the day Severus had to listen to Harry talk about that dumb snake and it's life. As Snape listened he couldn't help but think how come Harry was a Parseltounge it didn't make much sense, HE was one...  
  
/Present/  
  
That night Harry slept in his father's rooms, he felt tried, scared and unsure of himself. Which was something very unusual for the young Snape, he was always confident about everything. His father was in Slytherin, and they did come from a line of pure-bloods, so maybe he could be...  
  
Disaster hit soon than Harry thought, Justin was hit and of course Harry had to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. And now he was entering Dumbledore's office, how the hell would he explain this one? He spotted the hat and knew at that moment he had to know if he had made a mistake.   
  
"Hello, Harry, you seen a lot of kids come and go just like me. Yes, it's been awhile..."  
  
"I hate to bother you but..."  
  
"Never a bother...I know what you want, you're wondering if I put you in the wrong house." said the hat smartly, "You would have been very great indeed, yes I still think Slytherin."  
  
"Thanks. But you're wrong."  
  
"Think whatever you like..." Harry removed the hat more upset than ever. Than he saw fawkes, he had loved fawkes ever since he was little. Fawkes was the symbol of faith and hope both he was missing today. Suddenly, the bird burst into flames and ashes.   
  
"Shame you had to seen her on a burning day, I know how much you like her."  
  
Harry turned towards Dumbledore he couldn't even look him in the eye, the thought of Dumbledore thinking he had did such a thing was killing him. As the Professor was about to speak Hagrid busted in, "It wasn't Harry!!"his ton was very urgent, "Professor, I was talking to him , he never had, I ..he was...and..."  
  
Dumbledore tried again to speak but Hagrid continued ranting, "I swear in front of anyone to prove it-"  
  
"Hagrid, I-"  
  
"I know Harry he'd never-"  
  
"Hagrid!" For the first time ever Harry heard Dumbledore shout. He wasn't angry he was trying to get his voice to carry over Hagrid very loud one, "I do not think Harry attacked those people."  
  
For the first time in days Harry felt better, he quickly left afterwards sort of lying about knowing anything. As he exited he heard a timid voice. "H-Harry."  
  
Harry looked and saw Oliver Wood his Qudditch captain. "Oliver, what are you doing?"  
  
"Waiting for you...Harry did you-"  
  
"No!" Harry cut him off rudely, he couldn't believe Wood as such little faith in him!  
  
"Why didn't you come back to the dorm last night, I was worried."  
  
"Your the only one!" Harry spat.   
  
"Harry!" Wood raised his voice than brought it back down, "I believe you. Just because your Snape's son doesn't mean a thing, your kind gentle and wonderful, and I..." Harry realized Oliver was bright red.  
  
(Ok this is sitting up for the much later slash chapter but this isn't slash! If someone doesn't like it I'll make a separate Chapter.)  
  
"Thanks, Oliver, It means a lot to me. I got to go, Bye." Harry ran off to met Hermione and Ron, why had Oliver done that? Oh well. As Harry entered the girls bathroom e saw Hermione and Ron waiting, "Harry, have you asked yet."  
  
"No, but I don't think Malfoy had anything to do-"  
  
"Harry." Hermione's tone was sharp,"Just because he used to be your friend doesn't mean he isn't guilty."  
  
"Whatever. I'm going..."  
  
"Oh, Harry."  
  
"Yes, Ron..."  
  
"Find out what that bloody git's been saying about my family."  
  
Harry sighed, Ron always....Harry made his way to the Slytherin common room when he ran into Percy of all people.   
  
"Harry what are you doing here, go back to the common room at once."  
  
Harry was about to say something when he heard Malfoy interrupt, "I think the question is what are you doing Weasly?"  
  
Percy looked as outrages, Harry never saw Percy that ticked off, well that's a lie when he was younger he helped Fred and George play some tricks on Percy, that was good.   
  
"You want to show a bit more to a school prefect! I don't like your attitude..."  
  
"Who does? Come one Harry, let's talk to your dad about raising my grade."  
  
As the two turned the corner, "That Peter Weasly-"  
  
"Percy."  
  
"Whatever, so Harry what bring you all the way down here because you know my grades are fine."  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't I? I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Password?" the painting asked.   
  
"Pure-bloods."  
  
The two entered, noting happened a few stares but most were used to seeing Harry.   
  
"Look at this." Draco threw him a clip from the Daily Prophet. Harry read it carefully, "You Malfoy's never stop..."  
  
"Nope, not until we've gotten what we want of course." Draco grinned.  
  
"Draco please, tell me. Who do you think is responsible for all this?"  
  
"...My first guess would have been you."  
  
"Your faith in me, shocks me beyond belief."   
  
"You asked," Draco lowered his voice to a whisper, "You mean do I think it's anyone in Slytherin."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Nope, they're all to stupid. And even if I knew where it was you'd think I'd be that dumb!"  
  
"I don't know, with you, you never know."  
  
"Thanks, it's getting late you should probably get back and tell Weasly and Ranger what you didn't find out."  
  
"Yeah." Harry mumbled and left. What was he going to tell them....  
  
Note: Long chapter. Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
